


[Art and Poem] Eternity

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Declarations Of Love, Digital Art, Fanart, Love Poems, M/M, faces, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard and Q mean the universe to each other.





	

  
  
  
_Beyond ten thousand suns I'd follow you_  
  
_Across the multiverse I love you_  
  
_Among vast wonders to behold_  
  
_The brightest light is yours alone_  
  
_And through eternity I'll love you_


End file.
